


New Skills & Hidden Talents

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [8]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bondage, Dom Link, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link teaches Rhett a new skill and Rhett uncovers a hidden talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Skills & Hidden Talents

**Author's Note:**

> **Although based on characters portrayed by real persons, this is obviously a work of fiction and I do not intend to imply that any such shenanigans go on**

Link took his beer into the lounge and sat in the armchair across from the couch they'd shared. He smiled gently at the thought, peeling the label from the bottle before realising what he was doing and made his way back into the kitchen, taking the mess to the nearest bin. 

He leaned against the counter in the kitchen sipping his drink, impatient for Rhett's company. He imagined what he might be doing. What part of his body he might be washing, touching. Imagining the hot water and soap running down his body. He took another drink of his beer and adjusted his glasses, focusing on those images of Rhett and choosing to ignore the tension that had developed between them during the drive home. Rhett was in his house after all. He had stayed.

A short time later Rhett was standing in Link’s bedroom in front of the open wardrobe, a towel low on his hips, hair damp and unstyled as his eyes traveled over the clothes.

He took out the deep maroon colored button down shirt. Definitely not one the he had ever worn before, but it was his size. There was another one, navy blue, but he grabbed the hanger next to it and checked the sizing on the black pants he had also never seen before. Yep. They were also his size. Curious and curiouser. 

He smiled and walked over to the bed, laying out the outfit and had a look in the drawer Link had indicated. Underwear, socks, t-shirts and tracksuit pants. He nodded a little to himself, smiling again before dressing carefully in the shirt and pants, slipping the belt through the loops and securing the buckle. Not an adjustable one he noted smiling.

He tied his shoes carefully, stood and looked himself over in the floor length mirror. The color suited him and the cut was very flattering. He smiled at his reflection, hoping the night would go well. 

Although he had a lot of concerns about Link’s lifestyle and how he might be able to fit in it, he realised that Link’s feelings for him were shown all over this house. And had been openly on display for years if he had ever taken the time to notice. And now, even in the clothes that draped his body. That he had bought for him how long ago? Link hated shopping. Certainly clothes shopping, but he had taken the time to find something he knew Rhett would like, and that he himself wanted to see him wear. He smiled at the thought of Link roping in sales assistants to help him. Or had he done it all himself?

Link might not be able to count the number of lovers he had had, but Rhett was sure he could count on one hand the number of people he had been in love with. And he knew he was on that list, if not in the first and last position.

He styled his hair carefully, wanting to look his best for Link and in the small ways we love people he checked over Link’s room to made sure he had picked up towels and his dirty clothes before taking a deep breath and making his way back to the living area.

Link looked up at him as he entered, a beautiful unrestrained smile lighting up his eyes and face.

“Wow! You look,” he kept smiling, looking him up and down slowly. “Great!”

Rhett smiled, glancing at the floor, before meeting Link’s gaze again. “Thank you. So do you.”

“Damn, boy.” Link grinned, dismissing his compliment with a flick of his eyes. “Beer? Or something else?” he asked.

Rhett bit his lower lip watching Link moving around the counter towards him, his hands behind his back. The look in his eye making Rhett’s stomach flip. 

“Uh, something else maybe.” 

“Do you have anything in particular in mind?” Link’s eyes undressing him, making no attempt to hide his thoughts from Rhett.

“Uh. Um. It looks like you might?” Rhett glanced away from his intense stare, unable to think while he was looking at him like that.

“How about, if you call me Sir until I say otherwise?” Link continued smoothly.

“Yes, Sir.” Rhett replied and knowing his place, the expectations, he could look back at Link and wait without anxiety. The only decision he had to make was consent.

Link stopped just out of arm's reach, looking up at him. “I want you to wear these.” 

He held out a set of wide leather wrist cuffs with heavy buckles. A large silver ring on each. Watching Rhett’s expression carefully.

Rhett held out his wrists wordlessly, watching as Link buckled first the right and then the left, ensuring both were secure but not overly tight. They had some kind of soft lining which was to help reduce leaving marks, not specifically for his comfort Link told him conversationally.

The large rings could be attached to other things, or to each other if Link desired. For now, Rhett wore them like large leather bracelets without being restrained further.

He looked down at Link as the shorter man took a step back, looking at his handiwork and smiled.

“Very nice, Rhett.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” his heartbeat had increased dramatically, his excitement building, the weight of the cuffs reminding him he was under the other man’s control, at least for the near future, every time he moved his hands.

“I don’t know what you know, or what you have read. But. We are not using a safe word today. We might at other times, but we’re not today.”

Rhett looked at him with some alarm. “I thought, Sir, that..”

“No, Rhett,” Link cut him off smoothly, “We are not using a safe word, because no, means no. If you say stop I will stop immediately. Today, you need to be clear with what you do and don’t want. If you say no, I will believe that is exactly what you mean it. We are not playing on that level today.”

Rhett nodded. Suddenly very nervous. Link was serious. HIs tone, his posture, the look in his eye all showing Rhett he meant business. This was happening. He felt a heady mix of the night before Christmas and the first day of school.

“It is very important that you speak to me clearly, Rhett,” he continued, “I am trusting you to be honest with me, as I will be with you. If we have to stop...either of us, for any reason, it won’t change anything. Ok?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Please understand. And please, Rhett. It’s better to stop when you’re not sure if you need to than to keep going when you shouldn’t have.”

Rhett swallowed again. “Yes, Sir. I understand. I will tell you, I promise.” 

“Do you have any questions?” 

“No, Sir. I, I want you.” 

“Hmm.” Link smiled at him, “Good. Come with me.”

He led them down the hall to his bathroom.

He looked back as they walked asking Rhett, “Have you used a straight razor before?”

“Whaat?!” Rhett started, “Uh. Sir?” imagining all kinds of scenarios that scared him silly.

“I want you to to shave me.” Link stopped and looked up at Rhett’s panicked face, running his hands over his own jaw and neck. “I really like the closeness of a straight razor shave. Don’t you?” 

“Sure, yes. I do, Sir. But I haven’t done it for a long time, and never to someone else. I’d be worried I would cut you. I mean, aren’t you?” 

Link smiled and started walking again. “Yes. But, I don’t mind a little pain. And. I think you will be careful.” 

“Of course I will, Sir. But. It’s quite a skill you know.” 

“Ah huh. You can learn by doing. Trust me. And I’ll trust you.” 

They made their way into the bathroom and Link arranged the chair so it was in front of the vanity and large mirror. He reclined it, adjusting the headrest before moving a small table close to the chair. He removed the towel that was covering this, revealing an old fashioned straight razor, shaving cream and brush and some small hand-towels.

Link stepped around the chair and sat down carefully. His hands resting on the armrests, watching Rhett’s reflection as he looked at the razor.

“What if I cut you?” 

“I will bleed.” Link replied evenly. He kept his gaze on the taller man, waiting to see what he would decide.

“Ok. I will, uh. Just warm up some towels, Sir. I will be right back. Do you, uh. Would you like a drink?” 

Link smiled, “Yes, please. A beer would be great.” 

Rhett rolled up his sleeves while he waited for the towels to heat, keeping the leather cuffs in place, hoping they would not hinder his movements, but they didn’t appear to, and he had to admit he liked the way they looked and the promise they suggested. He brought the towels back into the bathroom, having heated them slightly longer than comfortable so they would be just right by the time he was ready to apply them.

“May I undo your shirt a little bit, Sir?” he asked once he was alongside Link again.

Link nodded, but kept his arms on the armrests, his eyes following his every movement. Rhett slipped the top button free with shaking hands, hoping they would be steadier once it counted.

Rhett stood behind him, Link reclined so he was almost looking directly up at him. 

Link smiled at him warmly. He was enjoying this. He sat forward and took a mouthful of beer before leaning back again.

“Kiss me, Rhett.” 

Rhett leaned forward and kissed Link’s willing mouth, tasting peppermint and beer. They both smiled as he broke the kiss. Nervous, but wanting to start.

“Ok, Rhett. Try relax. This is meant to be fun.” 

Rhett stood and took a deep breath and carefully applied the hot towel to Link’s face, arranging it so just his nose and clear blue eyes were visible, he moaned happily as Rhett pressed the towel to his face more firmly, holding it there, hoping to soften the hair and relax Link. He draped another dry towel across Link’s chest that he could use to wipe the blade clean.

He removed the heated towel and began applying the shaving cream, in tight careful circles of the brush, moving Link’s face with a finger and thumb to his chin as he coated the entire area to be shaved, smiling at his stunning eyes as they watched him. It was so beautifully intimate. Wanting so badly to kiss him again. To lick and kiss his neck, to take off his shirt and worship him, kissing and licking his skin, sucking on his nipples, try and make him moan and squirm beneath him.

He took a deep breath and picked up the razor, holding it carefully, ensuring his grip was secure, but he wasn’t holding to too tightly.

He placed his left hand against Link’s cheek, pulling the skin tight carefully. Rhett’s right hand trembled as he lay the blade against Link’s skin, looking down into his startling blue eyes.

Before he could move his hand at all he felt Link’s hand close over his, the warmth and strength of it relieving him, moving the blade away from his skin slightly.

“Just relax your arm a moment, Rhett. Not your hand, hold the razor properly, don’t drop it, but, let me guide your hand hmm?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“It’s important,” he began as he lowered their hands, so the blade was again resting against his skin, the angle more acute than before, his eyes studying Rhett’s face. “To let the weight of the blade do the work. It’s extremely sharp, ok? You don’t need to apply any pressure at all. Just guide the razor, keeping the skin tight.”

Link relaxed his arm moving their hands and the blade across his skin, down his cheek a few inches before stopping it, wiping it clean on the towel draped across his chest and repositioning the blade alongside the last sweep. Again he guided Rhett’s hand with his own, stopping after a few inches.

“Do you see, Rhett?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Some areas, you may need to go over a couple of times, but it’s weighted so you don’t need to apply pressure, provided it is sharp enough.”

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.” 

“Shorter strokes than with a regular razor. Just relax and take your time,” he let go of Rhett’s hand, resting his own on the armrests again. He smiled up at him again, his eyes sparkling as he added, “I love this. You look very sexy concentrating so hard, touching me so carefully.” 

“I have thought about doing this before. Not with a razor like this, but. It’s pretty hot. Dunno why.”

Link’s eyes flick to Rhett’s again, a slight frown creasing his forehead.

“Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.” 

“Hmm. It’s ok, this time,” he closed his eyes and waited. Feeling Rhett’s hesitant touch, turning his face slightly to the side, again holding the skin tight, the blade resting against his skin. 

He was worried that Rhett might cut him of course, accidentally this time, but that was all part of the intensity of it. He was laying with his throat literally bare, defenseless if the man above him decided to hurt him. Accidentally or otherwise. The blade moving across his skin exciting him. The heightened risk due to Rhett’s inexperience turning him on even more. And he was in this position because he had ordered Rhett to do so. 

Rhett made low sounds every so often, of either relief when something turned out fine, or little panicked sounds when he was worried he had cut him.

And for the most part, Link kept his eyes closed and his face as relaxed as he could. He knew if he looked at Rhett, that the other man would see the naked lust in his eyes if he hadn’t noticed the growing situation in his pants. But, he suspected Rhett was much too focused on not cutting him to be looking at any other part of his body.

He concentrated on controlling his breathing, and keeping his hands to himself for now. Gripping the armrest as Rhett tilted his head back further still. The blade now resting against the side of his neck.

“Oh, boy,” Rhett said quietly. “You’re so beautiful, Sir.” 

Link smiled a little and opened his eyes. Meeting Rhett’s gaze, seeing the lust and love and a little fear still in his green eyes.

“So are you, Rhett. You are doing a very good job, honey.” 

“I, want to kiss you again, Sir.” 

“Soon, Rhett.” He closed his eyes again, and tilted his head further back, encouraging Rhett to continue.

“Just, so beautiful Sir,” he barely whispered as the blade moved steadily across the sensitive skin of Link’s neck, the warmth of Rhett’s pinky finger leading the blade lightly. Link couldn’t help but moan a little at the sensations.

Rhett smiled above him, tilting his head to the right and shaving the left side of his neck as well. Slow careful strokes, watching the shaving cream disappear with the razor, the rise and fall of Link’s chest and the pulse throbbing in his neck.

“Sir, would you mind helping me with this part?” 

“You’re doing fine. I won’t move, I promise unless you need me to.” 

Rhett exhaled loudly before carefully shaving alongside and then across his Adam’s apple, Link kept his word and remained still.

Having succeeded in the most difficult part, his movement became less careful as he was finishing along the left side of Link’s neck, and he was shocked when he felt the man beneath him tense, a low groan following when the blade cut his skin slightly.

“Oh, my gosh, Sir. I’m sorry,” he said, watching the blood bright red against his pale skin, slowly pool on the surface before it began trickling down his neck.

Link smiled up at him gently. Lust plain on his face. “It’s ok, Rhett. It didn’t hurt. It’s fine.” 

Without thinking, Rhett bent and closed his mouth over the small wound, licking and sucking at the blood, moaning quietly as he tasted him. Kissing his skin, lapping at him. He felt Link’s hand against his chest applying gentle pressure to encourage him to stop and stand up again, but it felt so good, kissing him so intimately, sucking harder having to force himself to not bite the skin beneath. They were already blood brothers.

“Rhett,” Link breathed against his forehead. Fuck that felt good. “That’s enough now.” 

He obeyed and stood, staring down at Link with a dazed expression on his face. “I’m,” he hesitated, looking around the bathroom for a prompt, or something. “I’m sorry, Sir. I ah, couldn’t help it. You taste… um….”

“Put down the razor, Rhett.” 

He looked down at his own hands, surprised to see he was still holding it. He carefully placed it on the tray, taking another towel and wiping off the excess shaving foam from Link’s face and neck gently. He dabbed at the cut, but it was already beginning to stop.

Link grabbed the front of Rhett’s shirt and pulled him down into another kiss, letting their passion and need build and flow over them both leaving them breathless and smoldering at each other.

Again, Link gently pushed Rhett away, he stood, putting his glasses back on and walked out, instructing Rhett to follow him.

“We can tidy up in there later. Get on the table,” he said as he led Rhett into his dining room. “I’ll be back in a sec.”

Rhett looked at him questioningly and then at the heavy wooden table that filled the majority of the room, not all that much longer than it was wide. He had attended many gatherings here with Link. Their friends and family occupying the chairs, copious amounts of food and fantastic conversations flowing easily around that very table.

He wondered if Link had had anyone else on this table. He seemed suspiciously confident of its alternative uses if he hadn’t already.

He came back into the dining room with a large chain around his shoulders, carabiners in his hands, which he put down loudly on a chair.

He knelt beside the table, removing a wooden section from one end revealing large wrought iron rings, threading the length of chain through each, letting the ends hang free for now. Rhett watched him closely but didn’t ask any questions.

“Just sit on the edge there.” Link said, moving the chairs out the way, laying his palm on the surface halfway down the longest side closest to them indicating where he wanted Rhett to be.

He moved passed the shorter man and sat on the table. “Will it hold my weight?

Link smiled, “Easily.”

“Sir, I ah, You, ah. Didn’t get this at IKEA I guess?” Rhett said. He felt like he had stepped into a spy movie with hidden compartments and gadgets.

Link smiled at him, taking his ankles and gently lifted his legs onto the table, swivelling him as he went while Rhett helped. He walked slowly along the table, running his hands up Rhett’s body as he went. His hands finally resting on Rhett’s shoulders.

“Lay back now.” He placed a cushion under Rhett’s head, leaning forward and kissing his forehead. “No, it was not from IKEA. Gimmie your hand,” he said reaching for Rhett’s left hand. 

He attached a carabiner to the silver ring, reached under the table and attached this to a link on a heavy chain, so Rhett’s forearm was resting on the edge of the table, but his wrists and hands hung free. Link didn’t secure the gate. Rhett’s movement was too restricted for him to be able to release himself, and he didn’t want to to take long to release him if he needed to. Then he moved around the other side of the table, repeating the process.

Rhett realised he still had a little give in the chain, but if he moved one hand too far, it would only result in restraining the other more firmly. He could move either hand perhaps two or three inches from the surface if he fought the weight of the chain, which was not insignificant, but he was unable to move either hand back onto the table, which ensured that neither the buckles from the wrist cuffs or the chain would mark the wooden surface. He was sure this was not an accident.

“Rhett, if we need to stop. You need to try very hard to relax your arms. There needs to be enough give in the chain for the carabiners to be able to be undone, ok?”

“Yes, Sir. I understand. That’s ok. I can do that if I need to.” 

“I haven’t locked them. But, well, you know how they work.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

He looked at Rhett laying upside down on his dining room table. He smiled and kissed his forehead again.

“You look so good, Rhett.” 

“Thank you, Sir.”

Link let his eyes travel the length of him again, before standing at his head and reaching down, undoing his shirt buttons slowly.

“So, you told me you wanted to do some new things tonight?” 

“Yes, Sir I do.” 

“I want you to suck my cock.” Said Link evenly. No warm up. No easing into talking dirty just stated clearly as his hands continued moving down Rhett’s body. 

Rhett’s eyes automatically shifted to Link’s crotch, very close to his face from this angle, which he realised had been the purpose all along.

“Have you done that before?” 

Link opened his shirt wide, unable to remove it completely just now due to the restraints. 

“No, Sir. I haven’t.” 

He lowered his head and kissed his chest and stomach, supporting his weight on his hands either side of Rhett’s body. His crotch almost within kissing distance, but just very slightly out of reach.

“Would you like to suck my dick, Rhett?” 

Rhett squirmed beneath him in frustration.

“Please, Sir. Yes. I want to.” 

Link glanced down his body between them, meeting Rhett’s gaze. “You wanna what, Rhett?”

“I want to, uh…” he could barely meet his gaze. He looked so sexy and assertive. Rhett wasn’t sure if he could tell him. Not only because he was not used to talking aloud his desires and wants, but it also felt so wrong to be speaking so intimately in the dining room for some reason. It would be difficult enough for him in bed, but there. With all the lights on. It seemed almost as bad as cursing in church.

Link undid Rhett’s belt, unzipping his pants, pushing them roughly down his hips slightly, pulling his cock free, but made no attempt to stroke him, just leaving him framed by his clothing. Semi-hard and gorgeous. He was still not used to him. Looking at him made his mouth water. Why had he waited so many years? 

“You want to what?!” he asked again more firmly. He stood up, looking down at Rhett, waiting patiently.

“I. Oh, gosh, Sir.” 

Link’s expression hardened as he removed his belt, throwing it to the floor, undoing his pants slowly, watching the other man’s discomfort.

Rhett moaned, feeling himself growing hard under the other man’s scrutiny.

“Hmm?” 

“I want to,” he watched Link’s hands reaching into his pants, bringing out his erection, stroking himself slowly. “Oh, gosh. I want to suck you off, Sir. I uh. Please? Can I?” 

Link smiled quickly before his expression changed back to single-minded arousal and stepped up to the table, slipping his hands under Rhett’s armpits and pulling him further down the table so his head was tilted back off the surface, the cushion moving with him cradling his neck against the edge.

“Hmm.” Link smiled down at him. Watching him swallowing rapidly. His eyes searching Link’s face. “Ok, Rhett. You can suck my cock.” 

Rhett blinked slowly. A quick wave of fear flowing through him. His hands restrained, his head at an angle where lifting his head was an effort. He wouldn’t be able to physically stop Link from doing anything he wanted.

He looked back up at him, noticing Link’s expression soften a little as he adjusted himself so the angle was going to work ok for what they had in mind.

“You ready, Rhett?” 

“Yes, Sir. Please, uh. I haven’t done this before.” he looked impossibly huge this close to his face. But as scared as he was, he wanted so badly to do this and do it right.

“Shh. It’s ok honey.” His hand warm on the side of his face, “I’m not gonna hurt you.” 

Rhett nodded as best he could, trying to mentally prepare himself for something he could hardly imagine. He knew what he liked, and he guessed that would be a good starting point, but he couldn’t imagine what Link was going to feel like in his mouth. If he could even physically do it. But, the time for questioning was over. He looked up at Link again, smiling at him slowly. 

“Open your mouth for me.” Link said quietly. His voice low. Rhett obeyed quickly. “Hmm, That’s good Rhett.” He grasped the base of his dick and rubbed himself against Rhett’s mouth and tongue, watching his best friend closely as Rhett tried to follow his lead as much as he could, coating him in saliva, licking every inch of him.

“I’m gonna put it in your mouth now, ok.”

“Hmm, yes. Sir. Please.” 

Rhett again tried to relax and focus. Remembering what he liked himself. He was shocked at the girth of him. He barely had more than an inch or so, but he was already worried he might choke.

“Oh, Rhett. You. Feel really good.” Link kept one hand on the base of his cock, the other on Rhett’s shoulder, as he moved slowly in and out of his mouth.

“Mmmm.” Rhett murmured around him. Unable to move much in the position he was in, reliant on Link to set the pace and the depth. He seemed content on a slow shallow rhythm. For now at least.

“You look so good, baby.” 

Rhett murmured again, trying to move his head to take more of Link.

Link moaned with him and pushed in a little deeper, his hand moving from Rhett’s shoulder down his torso, moving his dick deeper still as he moved forward to reach Rhett’s cock, rock hard against his stomach now.

Both men moaned loudly as Link’s hand closed around him firmly, stroking him in time with the movement of his hips.

“You wanna come sucking my cock, honey?”

“Mmm. Mm.” Rhett tried nodding, not wanting to try and stop to speak. It felt so erotic and exciting. Feeling Link’s dick filling his mouth, the warmth of him, the texture of him across his tongue, the salty precum coating his mouth and throat the more he sucked on him. And above all of that, knowing that he was making him moan as he was, that it was because of his mouth on him that he couldn’t breathe normally, couldn’t speak in whole sentences. And when he did filthy thoughts were spoken aloud.

Link watched Rhett’s hands clench into fists, but he was making no attempt to struggle against the restraints, his hips moving in time with his hand, his mouth hot and willing. Link pushed in deeper still, pulling out quickly when he felt Rhett gag slightly around him. He looked down at him, his hand still caressing the side of his face gently.

“Hmm. Sir. Will you do that again, please?” 

“Did you like that?” 

“Hmm...yes. I did. I wanna choke on your dick. Will you fuck my mouth? You taste so good. I wanna see how far I can take you.” 

Link held Rhett’s left hand in his. “Squeeze my hand if you need me to stop, ok?” 

“Oh. Yes, Sir.” He opened his mouth wide again, sticking his tongue out a little, licking and sucking at the length of him as Link slowly began thrusting into his mouth again. Rhett’s hand squeezed Link’s tighter, but held steady, moaning around him.

He turned his head to the side, effectively removing Link from his mouth.

“More. Sir. Please, Fuck me.” 

Link smiled down at him and began moving in and out of his mouth, again not any deeper than he had already for a minute, he watched Rhett trying to move closer to him, before thrusting forward slowly and steadily. Feeling Rhett gag around him, holding his cock in place a few seconds before pulling out of him. Waiting for Rhett to moan for more, before repeating the process again.

“Hmm. You like that?” 

“Mmm. Mmmm.” Rhett continued trying to take more of him, not caring when he started gagging, just waiting patiently for Link to withdraw so he could breathe again.

His own cock throbbing with need now. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he wanted more. He wanted Link to fuck him. He wanted him to come inside him. But he needed to come too bad to wait anymore. So he moaned again for Link to fuck his throat while he licked and sucked as hard as he could. 

His eyes watered freely from the repeated gagging, long strands of thick saliva joining them still whenever Link withdrew his cock from Rhett’s mouth, he moaned loudly groaning Link’s name whenever he was able to. Loving the sounds of Link’s moans and cursing reverberating off the dining room walls and hardwood floor. Until finally Link began jerking him off again, telling him he was doing a great job. He was such a good cocksucker, which only made Rhett moan louder still, his dick throbbing in Link’s hand.

“I’m gonna come in your mouth, Rhett.” 

He moaned loudly, moving his hips faster with Link’s hand.

“I want you to come with me.” Link moaned again, watching Rhett’s lips wrapped around him. One hand stroking Rhett, the other gripping the side of the table as he fucked his mouth, taking care of the depth and force but being no kind of gentle anymore. Loving the sounds Rhett was making as he tried to take more and more of him.

“Hmm. You… you look so good sucking on my dick, baby. You want my come?” 

He moaned again, loudly until Link cut him off with his cock pressing hard against his throat, holding it in place again before pulling out. And again and again.

The shorter man, growling, squeezing Rhett’s cock as he stroked him faster. “Come for me, Rhett. Now.” 

And he did, in great waves of pleasure, heightened by the sensations of Link’s come slipping down his throat, causing him to choke a little as he tried to swallow it all, continuing to lick and suck him as Link leaned over him, thrusting in and out of his mouth, swearing and praising him.

They stayed in this odd configuration a few moments before Link carefully withdrew himself from Rhett’s mouth, climbed onto the table, shifting Rhett further down the table so his head was supported fully again and lay down in the crook of his arm. One hand reaching across his body, disconnecting the carabiner allowing the chain to drop loudly to the hardwood floor. He rolled over and did the same on Rhett’s other hand before rolling back, his arm across his stomach, his damp hair resting on his chest.

He lay that way for a couple of minutes while Rhett remained prone with his arms spread wide. Dazed and happy. Reliving the sensations of moments ago. Once he Link had caught his breath, he straddled Rhett, and slowly moved his left arm back towards his body, massaging the shoulder and upper arm and his chest muscles as he did so.

“How are you feeling, baby?”

Rhett grinned up at him. “I feel great. It was so much better than I thought it would be, Sir.” 

Link smiled, reaching for his right wrist, repeating the massage of his stiff shoulder joint and upper arm.

“I don’t know why people complain about doing it. It’s so hot!” 

"Had complaints have you?" Link grinned. “It really depends on a lot of factors, Rhett. It’s not always good. But I'm glad that it was good for you.” 

“Was it ok?” Rhett asked, suddenly nervous again. “For you, Sir?” 

Link kissed him slowly, his hands caressing his damp skin. “It was better than ok. You’re a natural.” Link winked before laying on top of him again, hugging him close to his body.

“With a bit of practice I could take it all you know, “ Rhett said smiling. Feeling quite accomplished now the first time was out the way. 

Link smiled against his chest. “Perhaps we'll try that later. We should eat. I forgot the pizza.” 

“I still want you, Sir.” 

“Hmmm. I'm sure we can come to some mutually beneficial arrangement.” Link kissed him deeply, holding him, not caring that he was effectively wiping Rhett’s chest clean with his own shirt.

He rolled off the table, removing the chain and replacing the section he had removed earlier. He glanced down at his shirt.

“Hmm. Ok, I gotta change. Again. Can you call for pizza?” 

“Sure.” 

Link removed his shirt, and wiped Rhett’s chest and stomach clean, kissing him again, before collecting the chain and moving towards the door.

Rhett managed to get up from the table and slipped into a chair, fastening the buttons on his shirt. 

“Wow, Link. That was…”

“I haven’t finished with you yet, Rhett.” replied Link. 

Rhett looked over at him, smiling broadly. “Oh, thank goodness, Sir.” 

Link laughed. “Order the damn pizza, I’ll grab another shirt. We’ll go pick it up.” He left the room before stopping and heading back a moment later. 

“By the way, Rhett.” began Link, his voice assertive. “You forget to call me Sir again and I’ll have to teach you some manners.”

“Uh, an order for pick up.” said Rhett into his phone, blushing slightly. “Sorry, just a sec.” 

Link stopped, leaning against the doorframe smiling.

He lowered his phone a little, knowing he would still be able to be heard easily. “I’m sorry Sir.” he started, his voice low and sexy, his tone apologetic and submissive. “I will remember, Sir. You won’t need to discipline me, tonight.” 

He lifted the handset back to his ear, smiling “Ah, yes, um. Just a couple of pizzas. I ah, would like the er, meat lovers. Would you mind just waiting again a second.” 

He moved his phone away slightly.

“Um, Sir?” he blinked at him rapidly, the picture of innocence.

Link grinned widely.

“Why don’t you surprise me, Princess.”


End file.
